Choices
by ladykathryn
Summary: Sequel to Labyrinth.. J/S
1. Default Chapter

A/N I felt it was important to set up a prologue in order to understand the way my mind works. However this is a sequel and it is S/J.  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Labyrinth nor its inhabitants belong to me; this is just my silly way of creating a sequel that I wanted. If any other reference to any other material is noticed please forgive me as writing can be influenced by more then one type of media. All other characters are my creation. Thanks  
  
Prologue:  
  
"You don't understand I don't want to marry him." Lindsalle shouted through sobs. Her father was furious. "You will marry the duke and that's finale." Lindsalle was almost 21 the time for faes' to marry their betrothed. "But father I don't love him." Markus looked at his daughter with pity, he was upset but he knew the laws he thought then to talk to the current goblin king.  
  
"My lord." Marcus said as he entered the chambers. The goblin kings son Jareth was leaning against the window he was 16. "It is my daughter she refused to marry your brother."  
  
The goblin king sighed he contemplated everything for a moment. He knew that his son would be king, and it was not entirely important for this girl to marry his brother, then his mind flashed to the future. "I just had a vision, let your daughter go above ground, there she will me a mortal and marry she will give birth to a girl. This girl is to marry Jareth. She must agree to that or to marrying my brother."  
  
Jareth groaned at this, he never wanted to marry but he knew he couldn't defy his father.  
  
"Thank you my lord."  
  
He told his daughter his news, secretly she didn't want this daughter to be forced to marry either but she assumed that when the time came her girl could be given a choice as well.  
  
Lindsalle went above ground took the name Linda and married a man named Robert Williams. In 2 years time she gave birth to a little girl named Sarah. Linda loved her little girl and she intended to tell her of her betrothed. On Sarah's 5th birthday Linda was killed in a car accident. She never had the chance to tell her.  
  
It would be a few years before Sarah's father remarried and a few more before Toby was born. And about another 2 when Sarah and Jareth met although neither knew of their future destiny together.  
  
(Two weeks before Sarah's 21st birthday.)  
  
Sarah sat looking out her window; the rain pelted out of the sky and hit the ground in fierce attacks. Sarah had always loved the rain there was something so dramatic about it.  
  
Chapter 2 Even though Sarah was almost 21 she never had a steady boyfriend, always finding some fault with them. Always comparing them to him, Sarah found that strangely ironic a man that she hated; yet didn't, and loved but not always.  
  
Marcus looked through the mirror at his granddaughter; she looked so much like her mother and probably had the same spirit. Marcus hoped beyond hope that Sarah would marry the goblin king to prevent a war that would ensue if she did not.  
  
Suddenly Marcus appeared in Sarah's Room. "Sarah," He said, she turned around startled.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked  
  
"I am your grandfather Sarah, I have a lot to explain."  
  
Marcus explained the situation to Sarah about her mother about her destiny. Sarah almost felt like laughing aloud the idea of her and Jareth being intended to marry.  
  
"Does the goblin king know this?" She asked.  
  
"He knows he is to marry my granddaughter, but you have been protected so he could not know you until it was time."  
  
"He already knows me." She said  
  
"What" Marcus was in shock he was sure he had done everything he could to prevent that.  
  
Sarah explained how she had found the book "The Labyrinth" how she had wished Toby away and how she had defeated the goblin king.  
  
"Sarah we should tell him. "  
  
Sarah laughed madly, "Oh no Id love to see the look on his face when you present me as his bride to be."  
  
"Sarah I don't understand"  
  
"I am in love with him," she sighed " I guess I always have been, it took me tell now to realize it and I want to marry him."  
  
Marcus smiled in relief at this; he knew the goblin king would not back out of the arrangement.  
  
He took Sarah's hand in his in a flash of light and glitter he transported them to his home.  
  
Sarah looked at her surroundings; her grandfather's home was beautiful.  
  
"Ill show you to your room, well have some dresses for you, you are to be presented to the king tomorrow."  
  
Sarah smiled she wasn't sure how Jareth would react to seeing her again but she didn't want to think about that now. Sarah wanted to spend the evening getting to know her grandfather.  
  
The next morning Sarah dressed in a green velvet dress. The bodice was tight against her curves and the skirt flowing.  
  
"You look beautiful" Marcus smiled proudly. He took her hand again, instantly they were transported to just outside the goblin kings castle. "Let me go in first then I will announce you."  
  
"Sire," a goblin said, "Marcus the Count of Winds is here."  
  
"Show him in." Jareth sighed, he had not looked forward to this, he had to marry this girl it was his fathers wishes, but only one woman held his heart and that he willing would give his love. Unfortunately it seemed destiny would never allow him to see his Sarah again, or so he thought.  
  
"Good morning your highness." Marcus said with a bow. "I have brought my grand daughter for your approval."  
  
Jared could not quite read the expression on Marcus's face, it seemed he was highly amused by something. "Show her in."  
  
Marcus went to retrieve Sarah who was quietly watching everything from the shadows. She had forgotten how handsome Jareth was how his voice was so seductive to her. She was careful to keep her head down while she walked into the throne room.  
  
She finally raised her head. "Hello Jareth."  
  
Jareth looked at her in amazement "Sarah"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sarah's breath caught in her chest as Jareth walked towards her. He cupped her face in his hands. " I don't understand," he said.  
  
Marcus then explained the events. Of what Jareth's father had done, and how Lindsalle became Linda and gave birth to Sarah.  
  
He still stared at Sarah with his mismatched eyes. How was it that destiny allowed them to come together, allowed him to fall for her and now destiny was giving him what he wanted, Sarah for his bride. Then something inside Jareth swallowed hard what if Sarah did not want to marry him.  
  
Sarah looked up into his eyes; it was hard to read his expression. Sarah trembled her mind racing, her heart beating. She reached up and touched his cheek.  
  
"Jareth," She whispered, her throat caught not wanting to say the words she long wanted to express and then it came out "I love you."  
  
Jareth smiled and closed the small gap between them. He reached his hand around her neck and pulled her face closer to his. He kissed her gently at first and when she responded by wrapping her arms around him the kiss deepened. Jareth and Sarah forgot time and place.  
  
"mmm hmmm" Marcus said smiling. "I assume you will make all the necessary arrangements."  
  
"Yes" Jareth said smiling. "When?"  
  
"Two weeks sire, on Sarah's 21st birthday as according to Fae law.  
  
"In two weeks then." Jareth spoke and kissed Sarah once more quickly but passionately. 


	2. choices part 2

A/N: Ok thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I noticed some misspelling so hopefully ill catch that better. Most of this is pre wedding (and wedding of course), hopefully I am not glossing to quickly over events but I wanted to do a further little background.  
  
Standard disclaimer applies; I don't own Labyrinth and if there are any similarities between this and any other story I am truly sorry, because writing can be influenced in many ways.  
  
*********************************** Sarah looked at her reflection in the mirror. It seemed the last 14 days had gone by a little too quickly. Between instructions on etiquette, history lessons, and gown fittings Sarah only managed to spare a little time for reunions with her friends.  
  
She first met with Hoggle who seemed concerned that she was being forced into this, and Sarah tried to give him all her assurance that this was her choice. Ludo just wanted to hug her. Sir Didimus was consistently Prattling about the appropriate way to do this or that.  
  
Everything was going through Sarah's mind as she considered the events since her return to the Labyrinth.  
  
"You look beautiful my lady, a true Queen." Amber stated admiringly. Pulling Sarah away from her thoughts.  
  
Amber was one of her grandfathers servants and had helped Sarah with fittings. But there was something Amber had stated that made Sarah incredibly nervous. She was not sure she would be a good queen. The whole thought of it made her heart beat faster.  
  
Sarah had to admit that her dress was most stunningly beautiful dresses she had ever seen. The bodice of the dress was white velvet embroidered in silver thread and pearls. It was waisted high as to look like a dress from the renaissance. The bottom portion of the dress was pure silk with a layer of fine lace over it. Her sleeves were form fitting to the elbow and then flowed into a bell shape.  
  
However deep down inside she only felt like a girl playing dress up she started pacing the room when a knock was heard.  
  
"Sarah, are you ready my dear." Marcus called.  
  
"Yes, almost. Amber can you please help me with my veil." Amber skillfully placed the veil over her. Sarah opened the door to greet her grandfather.  
  
Her grandfather looked incredibly handsome. Sarah had forgotten that in the fae world people did not age, and her grandfather looked no more then 25 but was actually much older.  
  
"You look just like your grandmother" Marcus smiled proudly.  
  
"I'm nervous," she admitted.  
  
"Ahhh yes, well I was when I was married as well. I wondered if I was making a mistake, if I would make a good husband, but then when your grandmother walked down the isle towards me everything became better and I knew as long as she was along side me everything else didn't matter."  
  
"What happened to her," Sarah had never even known of her grandmother.  
  
"She died giving birth to your mother. Many said I should move on and remarry, but I choose not to, maybe someday ill meet someone again." He sighed.  
  
"I hope you do, you deserve happiness as you have been so kind to me. But please explain I thought fae were immortal."  
  
Marcus chuckled, "Sorry dear not entirely, true there are very few things that cause our death but we are not entirely immortal. We could be killed in a war, or be poisoned with a special poison. Your grandmother became very ill when she was with child, all of her magic was used to sustain the baby she used none on herself. So during childbirth she had nothing left. She was to weak to carry on."  
  
"So this could happen to me?"  
  
"Yes it could, but your also partially mortal, so other things can harm you as well. I am sure Jareth has considered that and will probably have a potion made to turn you entirely fae."  
  
"He can do that." Sarah was beginning to learn anything was possible in this world.  
  
"Yes my dear, he can." He chuckled. "Ready then."  
  
Sarah took a deep breath and nodded her head. Marcus opened the door and took her arm as he walked her towards her future.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Wedding:  
  
Sarah felt her breath shorten; everyone was staring and murmuring about her. Sarah tried to focus on Jareth. Her eyes met his; he smiled in a way that let her know that it was going to be ok. He was wearing form fitting white pants and knee high leather boots. He was wearing a white poet shirt and a royal blue velvet waistcoat. For once he was not wearing gloves.  
  
Sarah swallowed hard as she drew near.  
  
Directly in front of her was another fae, he was dressed mostly in white, with dark hair. "Marcus Count of Winds, do you freely give this woman to be wed to his highness Jareth king of goblins"  
  
"I do" Marcus said proudly. He released her hand and placed it in Jareth's. Sarah felt the smooth warmth of his hand for the first time.  
  
"Sarah, do you desire to be wed to his highness Jareth."  
  
"I do," she said as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Then repeat after me. I Sarah take Jareth to be my husband, to cherish, love, respect, honor, in all times both good and bad, in friendship and in trust as long as the love shall last." The elder fae looked to Sarah.  
  
Sarah repeated the words, trying to remember them all and flushed with relief when she spoke them.  
  
"Your royal highness Jareth King of Goblins, do you desire to be married to Sarah, the granddaughter to Marcus the Count of Winds?"  
  
"I do" Jareth stated. He said the same words Sarah spoke a moment ago. His own mind only thinking of one thing and that was wondering how lucky he was to have Sarah as his wife.  
  
"I pronounce you husband and wife, your highness may now kiss the bride." The elder fae smiled, he had waited many long years to see Jareth married and to see him truly happy about the arrangement was quite a shock. He thought how his brother would have loved this moment.  
  
Jareth carefully lifted the veil and laid it back against the other. He cupped her face and pulled her towards him. Jareth kissed her softly at first, gently opening her mouth. Sarah responded gently placing her tongue against his.  
  
The applause from the crowd brought both to reality, and the gently separated for the moment.  
  
"Sarah I would like to introduce you to my Uncle Jaden, he motioned to the elder fae who had just married them."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." She said kindly, and curtseyed.  
  
Jaden took Sarah's hand and kissed it quickly. "The pleasure is mine."  
  
The evening seemed a blur to Sarah. When she was dancing with Jareth she could think of nothing else. When she danced with others she could only think of dancing with Jareth again. The evening dwindled on and soon it was only the two of them dancing together oblivious to time and place.  
  
Jareth felt a tap on his shoulder. "Take care of her Jareth" Marcus said. Then kissed the cheek of his grand daughter.  
  
"I will sir."  
  
"Good night Sarah" Marcus bowed before the couple.  
  
Sarah watched her grand father walk slowly away. She realized that everyone had left. "Jareth, do you think we should allow them to go as well." She asked motioning to the band.  
  
"Yes of course," he kissed her cheek. Good sirs thank your for the entertainment, you are excused."  
  
Jareth smiled at Sarah. "I have a gift for you."  
  
Sarah smiled "What is it."  
  
Jareth laughed "Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He took Sarah's hand in his and led her out of the ballroom.  
  
Sarah's heartbeat quickened, she knew where they were going and Sarah became a bundle of nerves and doubt.  
  
Jareth sensed her nervousness he smiled at the thought of it. He opened the door to the bedroom that would become theirs. On the bed there was a small box.  
  
"Go on open it." He smiled, and then closed the door to their chambers.  
  
Sarah sat down on the bed and was relieved it was quite comfortable. She carefully unknotted the ribbon that held the box. She nervously opened the box. Inside the box was a pendent, a half moon crescent that looked just like Jareth's.  
  
"It is a symbol of my family Sarah." He spoke softly and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"It's amazing, thank you"  
  
"Here let me put it on you." Jareth said softly.  
  
Sarah felt his hands against her neck as he fastened the necklace to her. Then he pulled the pins that held her hair in place. His fingers caressed the strands, and shifted them to the left side of her shoulder.  
  
His hand carefully stoked her neck. "There is another thing I want to give you as well but it would be your decision."  
  
Sarah was lost in his touch. "My decision" she asked questioningly.  
  
"Yes you see Sarah you are half mortal and half fae." Jareth began.  
  
"Yes my grandfather told me there was a potion that would turn me fae."  
  
"Oh so he told you did he," Jareth chuckled. "Well you need to know it is very painful, fortunately the pain only last 8 hours. But it will leave you unable to do anything else for that time period. Plus you will inherit a magical gift, what yours will be I am not sure."  
  
"Jareth, I love you" she sighed. "If this potion will lengthen my time with you then ill take it."  
  
Jareth sighed and smiled he did not want to loose Sarah and was glad she agreed to take the potion. He had his arms wrapped around her and he sat behind her. "Ill have the potion brought in tomorrow. Its ready to drink now but there is only one slight problem. I rather have your complete attention."  
  
Sarah smiled she leaned into him. "Tomorrow it is. You now have my complete attention."  
  
Jareth chuckled. He gently kissed her neck as his hands started to loosen the laces of her dress. His hand traced up her bareback and caressed her shoulders. He gently removed the top portion of the dress. Sarah shivered as his hands traced across her skin.  
  
Sarah felt his movement then he pressed against her again, she felt his skin against hers. She turned towards him her eyes wide. He simply smiled brought her close to him and kissed her.  
  
He pushed her down, carefully removing the remainder of her dress. He then removed his pants and let them slide off the bed.  
  
Within a few moments their bodies were one and Sarah and Jareth were only aware of each other.  
  
********************* a/n Ok sorry got a little carried there, hopefully not beyond the PG 13.  
  
More to come 


	3. Choices conclussion

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply I don't own labyrinth. Also once again formal apologies if this seems like some other fiction you have read before, it is not intended to be. I've decided to finish this so id like to thank the few people who have reviewed this and for humoring my first attempt at fan fiction.  
  
Sarah felt the sun against her face, she was afraid to open her eyes thinking maybe this had only been a dream. That none of the events of the past couple of weeks happened. She stretched and felt her ring with her other hand. She then turned away from the sunlight and opened her eyes.  
  
Jareth smiled at her. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"  
  
Jareth ran a few of his fingers to move various strands of hair away from her face.  
  
"I almost didn't want to wake up, I thought that maybe this had all been a dream."  
  
Jareth pulled Sarah close to him. He gently stroked her cheek with his hand. He gently lifted her face. He drew close to her and gently took her lips in his. He gently pulled away. "Sarah are you sure about taking the potion?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure, all that matters to me is you."  
  
Jareth smiled, he reached over the bed and found his pants, then sat up and pulled them on. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it; he seemed to look for a minute, and then pulled out a simple emerald green gown.  
  
"This should do." He handed the dress to Sarah. She pulled it over herself. "Ill return." He kissed her quickly and he slowly walked out the door. He came back in shortly after with another fae.  
  
"Ahhh good morning your majesty. I am to watch over you during the 8 hours it will take for the potion to work. His majesty will also be present." The man seemed to say in one breath. "Drink it quickly it should start working immediately."  
  
Sarah nodded at this she held the cup in her hands took a deep breath and then exhaled. She then gulped the liquid down. Within a few moments Sarah started shaking, she couldn't seem to get warm, she lay down and pulled the covers around her. Then out of nowhere the pain hit her, it found places Sarah didn't know existed, it was as if there was no escape from it, and from that point on all Sarah knew was the pain.  
  
Jareth paced the floor of the room. He didn't realize how hard this would be. As time drew closer to the eighth hour he began to worry, shouldn't the effects be lessening by now?  
  
The clock struck, and still Sarah was incoherent. "What is wrong?" Jareth asked.  
  
"I'm not sure" the other fae said concerned.  
  
He felt her forehead, Sarah was still hot, and sweating and could tell she was still distressed.  
  
The time lingered on, as Sarah was still not coming out of it. "I will fetch another potion master" the fae left quickly.  
  
Jareth sat by the bedside, his head resting on his hands.  
  
"Sire I have brought another potion master." A very lovely woman, who seemed to have a maternal love around her, accompanied the fae.  
  
The woman touched Sarah. "Ahhhh her fae side is fighting the human side of her, it seems her human side is not giving up so easily. This is just a matter of time sire. However I can give you a choice."  
  
Jareth looked at her questioningly.  
  
"You can let the potion take its course she will either became completely fae or completely human or she may die. Or We can reorder time, however that has its consequences as you must know, if you choose to reorder time it will be before she was brought here and events that have happened may not happen."  
  
It was too much for him he could try and let the potion run its course or loose her again. "Do I have to decide now?" He asked.  
  
"No sire, you have until tomorrow morning, after that it will be to late you will just wait it out."  
  
"Thank you." Jareth laid on the bed beside her held her.  
  
The night seemed endless Jareth couldn't sleep, finally he stood up and walked around the castle trying to decide what would be best for Sarah.  
  
"Jareth?" Sarah whispered, her eyes fluttered, she felt peace finally, she wasn't sure what happened. The darkness of the room surrounded her, she looked for him but he wasn't there. She slowly rose out of bed. She was mildly surprised that nothing hurt any longer and she was able to move quite gracefully.  
  
She went the dresser to get the glass of water sitting on it. She nearly dropped her glass, one her eyes was still brown, the other was pure blue. Sarah smiled she knew that was the mark of a fae the mis matched eyes.  
  
Sarah left the room in search of Jareth. She walked along the halls, asking the occasional goblin if they had seen him.  
  
Sarah opened a door and peaked in, she couldn't believe what she saw. Jareth had recreated the crystal ballroom. She walked in the empty room no longer filled with dancers. Jareth was in the corner holding onto something, his head against his knees.  
  
She stepped towards him and gently touched his shoulder. Jareth looked up a smile spread across his face. He stood up and took her into his arms.  
  
"What is that you're holding?" Sarah asked.  
  
"It's the dress you wore, the last time you were in this room."  
  
Sarah touched it gently. "You kept it?"  
  
"Yes to remind me of you."  
  
She smiled at this, she looked into his eyes. Then instantly she had changed the dress she was wearing to the silver dressed. Jareth looked please. He took her hand in his and led her to the middle of the room. He bowed and they began to waltz.  
  
They knew neither time nor place but only each other.  
  
The end... 


End file.
